


Is love a tender thing?

by wankiero



Category: Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Travie, F/M, Gender Queer!Pete, M/M, Spanking, Sub!Pete, dfab!Pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wankiero/pseuds/wankiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I did warn you.” Travie tutted and smoothed his hand over the curve of Petes ass, the thin lace fabric brushing against his palm. “What did I tell you would happen?”<br/>“You said you’d spank me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is love a tender thing?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormVandal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormVandal/gifts).



> In this Pete a DFAB (designated female at birth) but is gender queer and usually goes by male pronouns.

Travie came home from work half an hour earlier than usual which he was grateful for because not only did he have a horny Pete waiting for him, he also knew what state he’d be in when Travie got home.

Travie had left Pete that morning soaking wet in his panties and ordering him not to so much as touch himself until Travie arrived home from work. Pete knew of the consequences if he dared disobey.

Even though Pete knew full well what would happen it didn't change the fact that when Travie walked into his and Petes bedroom he was greeted by Pete lay on Travies side of the bed, palming himself over his panties and moaning into Travies pillow.

Pete hadn’t even noticed he was being watched from the doorway until Travie spoke up “Tut tut baby boy.” Travie teased and stepped into the room “Isn’t this naughty?” He smirked.

Pete gasped and looked up at Travie with pleading eyes, his hand still palming over the fabric of his panties “I couldn’t wait for you. I couldn’t do it.”

Travie didn’t say anything to that, just grabbed Petes hand from where it was on his crotch and pulled him up into a sitting position. Pete let himself be manhandled until he was placed in a familiar position bent over Travies lap. 

“I warned you.” Travie tutted and smoothed his hand over the curve of Petes ass, the thin lace fabric brushing against his palm. “What did I tell you would happen?”

“You said you’d spank me.” Pete managed and pushed his ass up against Travies hand. “Are you gunna do it Travie? Please?”

“Wow, did you just ask to be spanked?” Travie purred and pulled his hand back and hit Petes ass cheek lightly “Such a little slut.”

Petes cheeks went bright red and he took in a sharp breath, the first hit didn’t hurt but the second one did. “Aren’t you?” Travie asked in a teasing tone “Tell me you’re a little slut.” Pete whimpered and shook his head, wiggling in Travies lap. Travies hand came down against Petes ass again, hard. The sound alone almost gave Travie chills.

“Yes! I’m a slut. I’m your little slut Travie.” Pete buried his face into the bed sheet. Travie smirked and ran his fingers down Petes ass and between his legs. Petes come was soaking through his panties and Travie made a pleased noise “Is this for me, baby girl?” Pete went to open his legs but Travie pulled his panties down over his thighs which restricted his movement. 

“Wow, so wet for me.” Travie hummed and his thick fingers ran between Petes lips. It made a slick wet sound “Listen to that, baby. Listen to how filthy you sound.”  
“Travie…” Pete was cut off by a quick smack to Petes vagina, come clinging to Travies palm. 

“Did I tell you to speak? No, I didn’t.” Travie scolded and smacked Petes ass again, his hand now a little wet and making a delicious smacking sound. “Five more now, sweetheart.” Travie said softly and smacked again “Count.” He ordered.

“One.” Pete gasped as Travie gave him a smack. Travie was rock hard against Petes stomach and by times he’d reached five he was grinding up against him. Pete’s come was dripping down the backs of his thighs. 

Travie dipped his fingers inside Pete and dragged them up between Petes ass cheeks and to the small of his back, leaving a slick wet trail of Petes come. Petes thighs were shaking and he was whimpering helplessly. 

“Want my cock, slut?” Travie asked, his hand now in Petes hair and pulling his head back to look at him. Pete nodded the best he could with Travies hand in his hair like that “Yes, please.” He choked and Travie grinned devilishly.

Travie pushed Pete off of his lap and onto the bed before stripping off. He climbed onto the bed and sat up against the headboard, his cock straining up against him. “Take a seat then baby boy.”


End file.
